The intent of these studies is to characterize alterations in surface oligosaccharides of neutrophilic granulocytes and their precursors that may relate to the functional and leucokinetic abnormalities in chronic myelocytic leukemia (CML). Using data from assays of binding of radiolabeled or fluoresceinated lectins to leukocytes, from biochemical analysis of cell surface glycoproteins and from studies of neutrophil function in vitro, we will determine if cell surface receptors in CML and other myeloproliferative disorders may be impaired by excessive or ectopic sialoglycoproteins and if function can be restored by appropriate chemotherapy.